


Maybe Spring

by estelisa



Series: AKIRA [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hanyu Family - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 誰會想像到當年不是站在冰場就跑到足球場的馬德里小子，現在居然生活在一個被溜冰和棒球包圍的家庭，感受著他不曾預料的熱情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第十篇文啦，感謝每個曾過我的作品的您，我們的未來一定就像宇宙白洞般的光明！！（這算暴露年齡嗎？）

隆冬的早上，太陽仍未睜眼的時分，雪花放輕了腳步，悄然為仍在沉睡的城市換上花紋不一的衣服。

第一班開出的列車靜靜地在廠房等候指示，樹上的鳥兒窩在小斗室酣睡，忙碌了整晚的燈光終於可以閉上眼睛。

如果世上真的有精靈，它們大概會取笑人類也太容易感到疲累，千萬年來他們都是都為口奔馳，但卻沒有改進讓自己更順應大自然的呼吸。

殊不知有一個摸黑早起的孩子，正把兩手趴在窗台踮著腳尖，認真地尋找神靈在冬天的蹤影。

而現在這個孩子，或者說是男孩，仍然靠在他房間的窗台，想像始終與他緣慳一面的雪花精靈，今天為這片大地的每個人送上冬天的禮物。只要睜開眼睛，就能看到白皚皚的景致，享受全世界的寧靜。

 

 

他玩心一起而湊近了窗戶，害羞的玻璃因為接觸到溫暖的氣息而泛起霞彩。

男孩輕輕地在窗面寫下了心底的秘密，然後讓它漸漸消失，像天上的一絮雲絹，隱沒在穹蒼之中。

彷彿完成了一個重大的任務，他滿足地轉過身走回床邊，駐足在佔據了他一半床的男人面前。

男人穿著自己借給他的深黑色長袖睡衣，天生的卷髮沒有遮住他好看的五官，長途飛機令他的鬍渣比日常長了一點，不過若非像男孩趴在床邊觀察，很難發現這一點。

男人的雙臂仍然停留在腰間的位置，跟男孩稍早起床時一樣，等待男孩回到他的懷中。

不像自己連睡覺都在衝刺四周半的跳躍，男人總是睡得很穩，有條不紊的氣息和微乎其微的翻身，令男孩覺得自己有如躺在溫暖的海洋中，將一天的煩惱和不安都拋諸腦後。

男孩輕輕掀開幾乎碰到地面的被沿，右腳先慢慢溜進被子裡，再把左腳收回來，拉上被子，終於可以回到男人的懷裡蜷縮著。

男孩將頭靠在男人的肩膀，黑色的髮旋蹭過對方的下巴，雙手也環抱著他的腰，兩人的氣息交織成無聲的安眠曲。

雖然他們倆的身高相約，但是男人總是把他視為16歲時初見的小孩，無論在確定關係前後，他們擁抱時，男人總是全盤接受男孩滿腔的激動和快樂—甚至是不忿和悔意。

勝利後的亢奮、落敗之後的酸痛、重聚之時的思念，他們都交由自己的心跳和四肢流露出來。

 

「你聽到精靈說什麼了嗎？」

 

男孩將視線向上移，見到男人仍然閉著雙眼，彷彿只是在夢囈，溫暖的雙臂環抱著他的腰。

不過男孩仍然是失落地搖搖頭，用惋惜的語氣說：「我現在長大了，都聽不到它們講話。」

男人輕吻了男孩的髮旋，低下頭對他說：「無所謂，反正你有冰神看顧著不是嗎？」

被男人自信的發言惹得咯咯笑，男孩疑惑地問道：「祂們之間沒有關係吧？你說得好像冰神才是老大一樣。」

「噢那當然是！」男人用驚奇的口吻接著解釋：「兩屆奧運金牌得主羽生結弦每次下冰都要跟祂道謝，精靈有這種待遇嗎？」

「是嗎？」Yuzu失笑，他接著說：「這世界上可是有人比冰神享受更好的待遇呢！有羽生結弦幫他洗衣服、煮宵夜、做滑行練習。」

「我同意，那人還享有半年指導羽生結弦如何用電器的特權。待他學會後又怕他辛苦，只讓他回去公寓時才做家務。」

西班牙人低笑著，不意外地被Yuzu拍打了他的腰一下，他笑開了眼睛回答：「我現在很滿足啊，幸運的話還可以吃到勝利蛋包飯。」

Yuzu抬起頭，挑眉的表情像在質問西班牙人他應得的獎勵在哪裡，一枚輕吻隨即印在Yuzu的臉上，得到禮物的人反而更害羞地拉起被子擋住自己半張臉。

床頭傳來「滋滋」兩聲，Yuzu很熟練地伸手越過他的枕邊人，撈到他十年如一日的智能電話，不用滑開也能看到來自姊姊的訊息。

 

 

08:03【醒了就下來吃早餐】

08:05【媽媽說如果Javier還累可以繼續睡】

 

 

「怎樣了？現在你們倆精神都好了點嗎？」

Yuzu隨意地點點頭，他用食指抹了鏡片後的眼睛，踩著小熊維尼鞋頭造型的拖鞋，以不太穩的步伐走到餐桌前坐下。跟在後面的Javier將雙手放在Yuzu的肩上，笑著回答：「謝謝，我昨晚睡得很好。」

Javier看了看Yuzu微微扁嘴的表情，想起方才枕邊人耍賴抱著自己不給下床，於是在飯桌下摩娑著他的手。

正好母親把兩份早餐放到二人面前，鹽醃魚的香氣慢慢召回Yuzu的好心情。

母親將圍裙掛好並回到座位上，坐在中間的父親隨即收起手機，他對眼前的四人笑了笑。

「我不客氣了。」

大家也跟著說了一句然後起筷，Javier首先拿起他盤子上的溫泉蛋，遞到Yuzu面前並問道：「我來？」

Yuzu肯定他聽到Saya的呼氣時偷渡的笑聲，反正不是第一次，Yuzu也理直氣壯地遞出了他那碗白飯，然後開始攻克豆腐湯。鏡片上的霧氣冒起又消散，嘟嚕嘟嚕地喝了幾口，他的溫泉玉子飯已經放回自己面前了。

看到Yuzu大快朵頤，Javier才開始品嚐他的早餐。

昨天下飛機時，Yuzu已經問過他想吃日式抑或西式早餐，Javier說不要麻煩媽媽就好。

其實他們倆只要在一起，通常都是吃日本菜，誰叫他是一個貪圖精緻伴菜的老外呢？

 

「今天有想去哪裡玩嗎？」

「嗯……」Yuzu知道父親想確認是否需要用車，他想了想，腦袋裡冒出了幾朵白雲，不過最明確的那一團寫著的是—「睡覺。」

「噗、」Javier嘗試壓下自己的笑聲，不過Yuzu的瞪視宣佈他絕對失敗了。

Javier急忙對羽生家補充：「他是指我要補眠，我的Jet-lag總是比一般人長，都是Yuzu在照顧我。」

西班人露出他的必勝燦爛笑容，母親沒有拆穿他們倆的掩飾，而是轉過頭對丈夫說：「那就讓他們倆在家休息吧，爸爸待會跟我去買菜，Saya呢？你今天有事要出去嗎？」

「買菜？爸爸和媽媽？」Yuzu夾起鹹菜的手停住，意外地看著父母，感覺自己聽到世界第八大奇聞。

「啊昨天有人睏過頭了。」Saya沒好氣地看著弟弟說：「你們回來時我們不是商量好了嗎？今晚吃火鍋，當作是GPF和聖誕冰演的慶功宴。」

Yuzu用力地回想，昨天將Javier踢去洗澡後，他和家人坐在沙發上閒聊了一會兒，但他有一半的靈魂已經飄回房間的維尼床上，很多話就像有人幫他編程一樣自動講出來。

平常的他一定會喋喋不休，但是因為這次買不到理想的飛機班次，回到家裡已經是令人精神恍惚的時間點。

火鍋應該是母親的主意，父親當然是無條件附和，姊姊計算了需要做多少運動後追加同意，而他……他應該也是「嗯嗯」兩聲就算答應了。

 

「我可以去和你們一起買菜嗎？」

父母有點反應不過來，馬上看向兒子尋求同意。

Yuzu斜視著Javier，他的伴侶也歪頭與他對視。Yuzu知道Javier不想讓自己再睡，因為斷斷續續的補睡只會令人感到更疲累。

誰會放著自已的外籍男友和自己父母待在一起？更何況是一起去超市？

「……那好吧，我跟你一起去。」看到Javier的勝利笑容，Yuzu咬下了一口蘿蔔，接著對父母說：「我來開車吧，爸爸今天不是想看棒球比賽嗎？」

「哦—」高興於兒子的貼心，父親欣然地點點頭，他對妻子說：「那你和Yuzu、Javier一起去可以嗎？Saya呢要一起嗎？」

女兒爽快地點頭，忽然又補充了一句：「不過我對Yuzu沒有信心，還是我來開車吧。」她甜笑並看著弟弟和Javier說：「你們坐後座就好。」

 

 

兩人很快就換上Reebok的運動裝和羽絨大衣，乖乖地坐在後座，聽著剛關上車門的姊姊和母親用日語交談。雖然Javier只聽得懂簡單的對話，但是也能感受到她們的雀躍。

就像他們倆回到馬德里時，儘管家人不時用西班牙語交談，Yuzu也可以聽得投入並表達出同樣的興奮。

索契奪金之後，「羽生結弦」成為全日本最響亮的名字，儘管一家人的生活因此必須更加低調，但是他們從未有離開家鄉仙台的念頭。

現在Saya和Yuzu都在其他地方有一個家，不過放長假時他們都會抽空回來仙台市，只是想親眼看著這個城市一步一步站起來。

近幾年他們終於在沿海地區找到適合的房子，位於一個疏落的獨立屋住宅群，有些鄰居是父親認識多年的好友，可以不時串門子敘舊。夜幕來臨時，他們可以在陽台依稀看到幾顆星星，默默傾聽人們祈禱。

交通方面沒有最初想像的麻煩，到達市區大約20分鐘車程，不需要走過蜿蜒小徑，沿著兩旁種滿大樹的大直路走，就能看到市區密密麻麻的房子在水平線盡頭。

 

Javier牽上Yuzu的手，對看著車外景色的他問道：「要不要再休息一下？到了再叫醒你？」

已經在上車時假寐的Yuzu微笑並搖頭，他指向車外的建築物並說：「前面就是我上過的幼稚園哦，雖然以前不是這個樣子。」

「哪裡？」Javier身子微傾，正好見到了一個淺綠色的矮矮房子，牆壁被畫上了不同品種的花朵和小動物，圓拱形門口的招牌上用彩虹色漆油寫了學校的名字。

Javier坐回他的位置，問道：「你的學校以前沒有那麼漂亮？」

Yuzu托著下巴回答：「我們的學校本來比較接近海邊，所以建築物都塗成藍色的。每年家長日之前，我們都要畫一種動物，然後貼在走廊上。雖然老師沒有規定，大家都會畫魚和海星。」

「不過Yuzu因為不能對著海洋生物畫畫，所以就改成畫獨角仙了，然後就被貼在校長室門口。」

「如果不能對著實物怎樣會畫得好！」Yuzu就知道會被提起這件事，他靠向坐在前座的Saya，鼓起雙頰控訴。

「該不會是當時畫得最好的有金牌吧？」

Javier的大笑聲讓Yuzu馬上紅了臉，他咬著唇伸手想攻擊Javier的脖子。不過Javier訓練有素，他不但沒有躲避，反而湊近Yuzu一手攬過他的肩膀，將他抱到自己懷裡。

Yuzu一邊努力鑽動身子反抗，一邊笑著說: “No way! Javi you can’t do this!”

「我想媽媽和Saya不介意我代替她們收拾你的。」

「哈哈哈—你休想—」

Yuzu一直在狹小的後座左閃右避，就像一隻不停閃避攻擊的小地鼠，只要看準了時機就會向Javier的腰進發。

Javier不敢放水，在Yuzu來不及反應時拍了他的大腿一下，然後又接住了Yuzu丟過來的小豬布偶。

就在Yuzu的頭幾乎要撞上車頂時，Javier搶先伸出手到他的頭頂擋住了，兩人都嚇得張大了嘴巴，然後開始笑起來。

「好了孩子們，我們再拐一個彎就要下車了。」

這場賽事最後以Yuzu推了Javier的左手一下結束。Javier本來還想再開玩笑，不過他們已經到達超級市場前面的停車場，所以他只敢指了指Yuzu，再做出拉上嘴巴拉鍊的手勢。

Yuzu不服輸地瞪了一眼回擊，戴上了白色口罩後轉頭在左邊自動打開的車門下車。

 

寒假已經結束了兩天，在早上來買菜的主要是挽著環保購物袋的婦女，或者是退休的老夫婦。他們一邊閒談一邊走進超級市場，沒有人留意到有一家人從對面馬路走過來。

一位母親帶著一個兒子和女兒，再加上一個戴著深藍色毛線帽的外國人，默默走進連鎖超市，準備他們的採購大行動。

雖然加拿大都有雜貨店和比這裡還要大的超市，但是Javier看到滿眼寫了日文的貨品和指示牌，不自覺地發出了一聲感嘆。

「來看一下、」母親拿出了她在車上寫好的落落長清單。這次有了三個「得力助手」，除了火鍋材料，他們還可以添置日用品，填補總是很快就變得空虛的廚櫃和冰箱。

「那Saya和Yuzu去買日用品，Javi跟我去買火鍋料吧。」

「嗯？」推著手推車的Javi和站在車子旁邊的Yuzu定定地看著母親，兩人都以為她一時說錯了。

不過Saya馬上接著說：「我們肯定會把手推車塞滿啊，男生當然要幫忙。」

道理他們都懂，這次要買的份量遠比他們平常出門的多，加上準備湯料也需要不少時間，分成兩組去購買最方便不過。

「我沒問題哦，媽媽。」Javier瞇眼一笑，他再多拿了一輛手推車，然後走到母親旁邊。

Yuzu見狀也乖乖地將手推車轉向，趁著母親已經轉身時，對Javier說了句 “Good luck”，然後與Saya走到位於距離門口比較遠的日用品貨架。

 

拿著手機裡面的照片，Saya站在清潔用品的貨架前托著下巴。

雖然他們家有一個知名日用品品牌的代言人，但是論效能其實他們另有所好，所以贊助商送的他們都會先放在家裡，有時候懶得去採購才會用。

Saya不經意地瞄了不吭聲的弟弟一眼，出乎常人的柔軟度既能讓他在冰上做出優雅的貝爾曼旋轉，亦讓他能以一種上半身幾乎滑進了手推車的姿勢站著。

要不是這裡是家鄉的超市，大概會有路人不顧生命危險拍下這幕然後po到SNS吧。

最後Saya拿起了一盒洗衣粉，放到車子的最前端，說：「放心吧，媽媽又不是要考Javi日語。」

「只是考他日語的話那倒還好，他本來的底子也不差。」Yuzu終於完成他的「伸展運動」，跟著Saya往前走到衛生紙區。

聽到弟弟話中的悶懨懨，Saya彷彿明白了一點他的心思，她將一排Winnie the Pooh盒裝紙巾放到手推車內，但是今次她沒有走開，變成兩人並肩而行。

 

「我的確有猶豫過哦，到底應不應該認同Javier和你在一起這件事。」

 

Yuzu望向了姊姊，她勾起了淺淺的微笑，繼續一邊走著一邊說。

「因為你們的性格根本南轅北轍嘛，Javier可是連爸媽都能搞定的自來熟，你呢只會哈哈哈傻笑然後逃之夭夭。而且你升上Senior後都和他一起練習，我覺得你們倆只是不習慣沒了對方在自己身邊，才會一時腦子熱了要在一起。」

除了他們的外國友人，Saya是少數人知道Yuzu跟Javier在一起後沒有表現震驚的。不僅因為她是自己的親人，更加是因為她將弟弟的快樂看得最重要。

為了這些足以讓一億人狂歡的勝利和紀錄，Yuzu就承受了一億倍的孤獨。

而在那些Yuzu只能看到微弱曙光的日子裡，其中一個不曾離去的人，就是Javier。

「你到了多倫多練習的第一天，媽媽就跟我說你真的認識了一直提起跳躍很好看的選手，你們倆還一起練習。我和爸爸當時都覺得太好了，至少你在練習時不會太孤單。」

「他那天跳得才不好看呢。」Yuzu搖搖頭，臉上卻帶著愉悅的笑容。「Brian和Tracy後來才跟我說，他根本沒辦法參加早上的訓練。只是因為知道我會來，那天硬著回去俱樂部，午飯時還躲在更衣室睡覺。」

 

Yuzu回憶起他和Javier見面的時候，他挺直著身子跟Brian走到冰場，想尋找那個可能穿著紅色國家隊外套的身影，然後就聽到背後有人叫自己的名字。

“Yuhuru?”

當然世上只有一個人，把他的名字讀錯了卻不自覺，還笑得像太陽一樣燦爛。

 

「然後我開始更加好奇你講的選手到底是有多厲害，看了他比賽的影片，還follow了他的新聞，各種各樣的。」

Saya為自己當時的八卦笑了笑，雖然在意他們倆關係的人多的是，但是沒有一個人的心情比Saya更複雜。

有時她覺得Javier善良得令人心疼，有時她又擔憂他隨意的性子使弟弟不好受。

曾經有一段時間Yuzu很抗拒提起Javier，只是一直說他很忙他有自己的賽程和表演，令Saya幾乎肯定兩人破局了。

 

「後來見到你將金牌掛在他的脖子上，我就可以確認了，你是決定了要把自己的心送出去，只有這個人才有資格收下來。」

她那個好勝心也是金牌級的弟弟啊，曾經因為被連續擊敗兩次而把自己藏起來，這次卻在拿到金牌後直奔到那個人面前，將自己的榮耀分享給對方。

這不是單純對於落敗者的鼓勵，而是急切想對家人表達感謝的珍重。

她知道羽生結弦是一個對所有選手都客氣有禮的運動員，但是她更瞭解Yuzu是一個不願在冰場以外流露真情實感的弟弟。

那個善良的西班牙人，會知道這份心意也是遲早的事吧。

 

「我也是那時候才發現，Javi在我的心中的重要性，比任何人都要特別……」

確定勝利的一瞬間，他的心固然被終於重上頂峰的狂喜所佔據，但是在站穩之後，另一種焦躁就漸漸爬上他的心頭。

Javier呢？他也付出了值得被認同的努力，應該站在自己身邊一起欣賞這種景色的。

Yuzu終於來到播放著分數表的大電視面前，他和Javier的背影只有數步之遙，腦袋卻飛快地回放著過去三年的歲月—

索契時的無言對視、第一次落敗時的茫然、第二次輸掉時的惆悵，無法傾訴的勞累，漸漸錯開的練習軌道和眼神……

Yuzu感受到自己的呼吸前所未有地快，他在回憶的汪洋裡幾乎要失重，而他的浮木就在幾步的距離，迎過頭來等他。

 

『我不要我們只剩下過去可以回味，就算是我貪心也好，我也需要Javier繼續留在我身邊。』

 

那時候的Yuzu沒有深究這份貪心的原由，他只是比過去任何一次得獎時都用力抱住Javier，彷彿要把自己一直以來的不安和擔憂都讓他知道。

Yuzu可以確定的是，這個溫柔的西班牙男人一定會用他看不見的翅膀，為他擋住世俗的喧囂。

 

「那時我已經有心理準備，有一天你會對我們說Javier是那個人。」

 

Saya繞起了雙臂，帶點遺憾地說：「雖然有點不爽他是近水樓台先得月，但是看得出他不是只會耍浪漫的老外。媽媽是一直看著你們的人，既然她都認同了，我的責任就剩下支持你啦。」

Yuzu停下了腳步，他捏緊了購物車的手柄，然後抬頭凝視Saya，他感受到自己的鼻子已經酸了，只是腦袋仍然未來得下達哭泣的指令。

「你看看你這傻樣子。」

 

Saya皺起了眉頭，笑著伸手弄亂了Yuzu的頭髮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幫忙洗手作魚湯的Javi和睡不著的Yuzu。

Yuzu不知道母親和Javier那邊廂是否一樣進行了深度對話，Javier平日總是用哈哈一笑帶過問題，他也不想顯得好事，結果連打聽的機會也沒有。

 

四人在收銀處聚頭時，Javier率先將車子推到Yuzu的旁邊，讓他們可以排同一條隊伍付錢，他湊近到Yuzu的身旁問道：「哎呀，沒有買零吃？」

 

Yuzu在心裡翻了翻白眼，要跟這個永遠四歲的男人聊天，必須比他更加不認真，所以現在他已經學會反問：「不是應該由Javi買嗎？我都指望你了。」

 

彷彿已經等待Yuzu的提問已久，Javier彈了一下手指，勾起嘴角自信地回答：「我就知道，全部都已經包在我身上了，你只需要負責回去都吃完就好。」

 

「Javi—」

 

「噢噢對了、」聽到母親在背後準備出言提醒，Javier清了清喉嚨，還故意讓聲音變得低沉地說：「你一天只能吃半包，我會看著你的。」

 

「不過我可以把我那半份給你，只要你答應下星期陪我在家裡看球賽直播。」Javier在他耳邊輕輕這樣說，然後沾沾自喜地笑著向前走。

 

雖然Javier也喜歡在市內的pub和大伙兒一起振臂高呼，不過每次他正看得投入時都會想起Yuzu，希望對方可以在身邊，只是靜靜坐著喝檸檬水，然後在入球時小聲地說「進了—」也好。

 

 

 

去年暑假和Yuzu回馬德里看球賽，其實是一個意外。

 

當時兩人正在另一個城市準備訓練營，Yuzu協助確定一些課程內容，Javier要去跟聯盟開會商量來季GP的事，兩人都忙得不可開交。要不是姊姊突然丟來兩張門票，他搞不好就是坐在酒店的沙發上看到一半睡著了。

 

回馬德里的路上，Yuzu一直聽著他吱吱喳喳地講解這次比賽的背景，從兩隊近幾場的成績到這個體育館的歷史。面對自己一知半解的事情，多年來Yuzu都是習慣先笑著點頭，乖巧的模樣讓Javier愛不惜手地捏了捏他的臉。

 

那一晚勝利女神眷顧了哪一支球隊，Javier現在已經沒有印象。

 

他只記得他的天女大人一定眷顧了自己，主動給了他第一個慶祝入球的擁抱，當下湧上他心頭的煙花，比場地慶祝球隊勝利時放的更燦爛。

 

誰會想像到當年不是站在冰場就跑到足球場的馬德里小子，現在居然生活在一個被溜冰和棒球包圍的家庭，感受著他不曾預料的熱情。

 

 

 

「Javi，你跟爸爸一起看球賽吧，這裡我來就好。」

 

Javier掃視一圈，剛剛採購回來的魚被洗乾淨並躺平在籃子裡，洗好的金菇和高麗菜上仍然有點點水滴。一會兒之前剪好的昆布在水裡開始散發它的風味，準備待會和已經削薄的柴魚片匯合，現在他們只有等待的份了。

 

恭敬不如從命，Javier對母親點了點頭，誠懇地說：「如果你需要我幫忙，就叫我吧。」

 

得到母親的首肯回應，Javier淺淺一笑，他將有小熊圖案的黃色圍裙脫下來並將它掛好，洗洗手後走到廚房外。

 

剛才離自己有點遠的擊球聲，現在「叭」的一下再次響起，觀眾的一層又一層的歡呼襲來，而他們家穿著紅色球衣的大家長也跟著拍掌叫好。

 

「我想我剛剛錯過了一支精彩的安打。」

 

Javier見到父親笑開了眼，他雀躍地指了指電視說：「你早三分鐘過來就可以看到他們如何反超了，不過現在看也好，接下來他們就要開始不斷得分了。」

 

「那我可不能再走開了。」Javier笑著回答，他見到沙發扶手旁邊放了一個高爾夫球桿袋，開始有點技癢。

 

「之後會去和朋友玩高爾夫球嗎？」

 

「哦—」父親跟著Javier的視線望過去，才記起自己早上把球棒拿出來的原因。「我跟他們約好了明天下午去，還說輸了明天晚飯要請客，傷腦筋啊。」

 

話畢，父親就從金色的袋子裡拿出了一枝鐵桿和一塊淺藍色的抹布，並將其平放在自己的大腿上。他一手拿穩球桿的桿柄，另一隻拿著抹布的手在找到桿頭後，開始由左至右地擦拭，兩眼仍然目不轉睛地望著電視。

 

Javier認得這場面，每當Yuzu梳洗時聽到有興趣的新聞，他會直接走到客廳，兩手機械地在同一列牙齒上工作著，或者手帕一直上下重覆擦拭自己的臉。

 

如果Javier不將Yuzu推回盥洗室，他可能刷到滿嘴泡泡，或者洗臉洗到滿面通紅。

 

「我也來幫忙吧。」

 

Javier從父親手中接過一枝推桿，握把位置有一個小小的羽毛圖案，桿身和抹布上都有用英文寫著父親的全名。

 

這是他們倆送的第一份父親節禮物，趁著休賽季時特地去訂製的。父親說有了兩個世界冠軍的加持，拿著它擊球時都特別順心，興奮像得到新棒球手套的小孩子。

 

至於Javier的爸爸當年也收到了一幅字畫，兩個人在日本冰演時找了相熟的老師，苦練了兩個月才寫好。

 

爸爸收到時開懷大笑，說正好可以挽救一下他因為身材走樣而消失的威嚴，現在字畫就被他們掛在客廳的牆壁上，每次有客人來爸爸都一定帶他們去觀摩。

 

剩下三局的球賽仍然持續著，不意外被反超的隊伍派出他們的救援投手，父親輕聲「啊」了一聲，視線變得銳利起來，臉上的表情愈發認真。

 

Javier笑著搖搖頭，想起去年在馬德里的球場觀賽時，Yuzu的眼睛盯著白色球衣的前鋒不放，左手緊握著拳頭微微揮動。

 

終於球員帶球跑過半場，Yuzu開始喃喃說You can do it，右手拉著Javier的衣袖，從小聲講到大聲吶喊的GO，讓Javier無法將注意力從他身上轉開。

 

「成功了！！Home—Run—」

 

然後Javier看到勝利的光芒在Yuzu眼中閃爍，他笑著轉過頭，Javier感受到世界的喧囂被帶到一萬光年外，現在這一刻只有他們倆存在。

 

Yuzu因為微笑而瞇著眼睛，他伸出了雙手，環過Javier的脖子，整個下巴枕在他的右肩上，用力令Javier感受到這份炙熱的喜悅。

 

不僅是因為見證了期待已久的入球，還有因為Yuzu能夠體會另一種與溜冰無關的快樂—

 

「太好了……」

 

 

 

Yuzu坐在已經打掃乾淨的塌塌米上，回家放下食材後母親和Javier就讓他回房間補眠，他自然說不過兩個廚藝GOE+5的人，讓Javier從冰箱偷了一個原味布丁給他之後就溜回房間。

 

只是人類的睡眠系統喜歡在不適合的時間與人類作對，有時候你以為自己一旦倒在雙人床上就會睡上半天，結果醒來時發現只有幾十分鐘過去，而你的腦袋仍然像單車輪一樣高速運轉。無數個單字在一瞬間閃現，演變成一段無聲的呢喃而揮之不去。

 

Yuzu遇過這種情況好幾次，那時的他會背誦自己每一套曲目的動作，最高紀錄是從自己Senior第一年的SP，背到2017年的冰演歌曲。

 

直到第一次與Javier抱著睡覺後，被對方誤以為自己會夢囈，他才第一次向其他人承認自己的壞習慣。

 

「那我比你直接，我睡不著的時候都會看平時拍下你的影片。」

 

兩人在一起後，Yuzu曾經向Javier說過只要他想，偶爾上載一、兩張合照也沒所謂，反正他們已經不會同場較量（至少在他28歲能夠參加Adult賽前不會）。

 

不過Javier說繼續這樣就好，他的SNS依然少有提起Yuzu，只是會在冰演玩得興起時請攝影師幫忙拍照。

 

以前是因為不想媒體只集中討論他們倆的關係，現在Javier對記者的觀感不變，不過他單純想藏起Yuzu私下那一面。

 

這些年來電視台已經分享了很多冰場上的羽生結弦，留一個日常生活的Yuzuru給他男朋友也不過分吧。

 

之後那一年Javier的生日，Yuzuru送了他一份幾乎「不真實」的禮物—

 

一條4分鐘的影片，有他趁著Javier未睡醒時幫他做鬼臉的畫面，有認真指導學生旋轉而不知被遠距離拍攝的Javier，還有正經地坐在沙發上訴說的生日祝福。

 

那條影片一直被Javier放在上鎖的手機資料夾，只有他們倆看過。

 

 

 

可惜Yuzu看完這條影片後，睡意仍然不知所蹤。拿起被子包著自己，向左滾動又向右滾動，被耗費的只有些微體力，和賴在床上的意欲。

 

好悶，原來一個人躺在床上睡覺可以那麼沒意思，他的世界好像要凋謝一樣。

 

最後Yuzu決定去整理被晾在衣櫃旁整晚的行李箱，把東西都攤開來沉思。

 

他們留在日本一星期，需要的東西都可以用家裡的，所以兩人帶回來的東西不多：冰鞋、噗桑、筆電、Saya要他買的Canada Goose衣服，和一些在西班牙冰演收到的禮物。

 

有幾份因為做得實在太可愛，他們決定要自己帶回加拿大，然後放在家裡的陳列櫃裡。

 

自從Javier正式宣佈退役，他們都會收到不少成雙成對的禮物，例如是心意卡、布偶、衣物甚至耳機。

 

有一部份成為了他們日常帶在身邊的信物，偶爾眼利的冰迷會在他們和他人的合照中發現；有一部份則會被珍藏著，成為他們家裡獨一無二的擺設。

 

擦拭好自己的冰鞋後，Yuzu拿出毛茸茸的冰刃套並將它們再次套上。自己這一邊的整理大功告成，舉起雙手伸了一個懶腰，感覺距離睡意來臨還差一點點。

 

他瞄了瞄那個正面被貼上西班牙國旗的行李箱，糾結了一會兒，最後看在離開超市時Javier都幫他提著重東西的份上，當一回小精靈。

 

Yuzu輸入了217將箱子解鎖，只要是屬於自己的，無論是這個男人抑或男人的物品，他都會投入百分之一百二十的專心。

 

一分為二的行李箱，左邊是兩件大衣和兩套運動裝，右邊是米奇紙巾盒、冰鞋。跟剛才一樣，Yuzu決定先把衣服都拿出來，晃了晃之後將它們掛在房門後。

 

Javier的行李箱一定會有一件純白色圓領T-shirt和休閒西裝外套，這是過去連軸轉趕飛機跑宣傳的慘痛教訓。

 

如果你試過因為班機延誤以致清晨4點才隻身回到馬德里，接著在10點又要到達西部城市和政府官員會面，你就會明白有些事情真的不能用錢解決。

 

然後就是一條沒有破洞的牛仔褲了，Yuzu還記得第一次見到Javier穿成這樣去見市長的照片時心一沉，不假思索就打電話給Brian請他買一條西裝褲，還錄了口訊威脅Javier年底與自己見面時絕對不能再穿牛仔褲，不然這輩子也休想進入羽生家家門。

 

結果兩家人在馬德里的餐館吃飯時，Javier直接穿上了往常出席Gala晚宴時的套裝，讓Yuzu的雙親誤以為自己忽視了西班牙人的禮節，Yuzu只得為他傻得讓人沒轍的男朋友掩著臉。

 

行李箱裡的衣物已經被清理得七七八八，Yuzu也能夠把它合上再立起來放回原位。

 

他俯下身子將手伸到行李箱的拉鍊時，見到躲在一角的黑色正方形小盒子，絨毛的質地讓它看起來像一顆沉默的黑珍珠。

 

Yuzu定住了一會兒，腦內的白雲這次沒有怠慢，形成了兩個字。

 

 

『戒指』

 

 

他們不曾認真討論的下一步。

 

是嗎？

 

希望排除一切不穩定因素的理智和不欲早早知道答案的浪漫，就像兩個鐘擺般，在Yuzu的腦袋以相反方向搖晃，他只能折衷地搖了搖盒子。

 

沒有聲音。

 

那也是，無論裡面有沒有飾物，本來就是有一層棉花夾著，根本不得而知。

 

Yuzu鼓起了嘴巴，有點生氣為何Javier不再用心一點，到埗的第一時間就應該把東西藏好，現在他就不至於拿著它胡思亂想，還得煩惱他要裝作若無其事到什麼時候。

 

羽生結弦不擅長假裝，這輩子的說謊技能都用在那六年說服自己「Javier Fernandez僅僅是他的好練習伙伴」，而這技能也在他確定對方能登上奧運頒獎台時消失了。

 

他是打算回去之前將它送給自己嗎？難道最近有什麼紀念日或者特別節日被自己忘了？

 

Yuzu拿出手機點開他的Twitter私密帳戶，有在follow的冰迷們更新了不少繪畫和gif圖片，順便祝福他們新年快樂，不過都沒有加上標籤。

 

 

 

有別於平常暑假回來休息半個月，今年兩人會選擇在年初回到仙台，是為了慶祝Javier第一次在日本舉行的冰演大受歡迎。

 

歷時一年多的籌備和嘗試，團隊成功將馬德里圓形體育館的壯觀和感動都帶給了日本的冰迷。

 

儘管兩人彷彿約好一樣不在對方的冰演上現身，不過只是一段站在TCC拍攝的祝福短片足夠引起哄動。

 

影片裡的Yuzu一如以往穿著黑色緊身服，每說一句英文就會輕輕點頭，最後笑著用日文請大家享受這次表演，揮揮手對Javier說Bye bye。

 

比忍者還會保密的Yuzu這次也不例外，直接串通所有工作人員隱瞞Javier，他們的製作人兼老闆只得傻傻地看著螢幕，像被點亮的聖誕樹一樣笑了。

 

事後Javier開玩笑說要不是多倫多和日本時差太大，他也要讓Yuzu一嚐早上4點起床去溜冰的不真實感。

 

 

 

「現在找到這個不知道藏了什麼心思的小盒子，也一樣令我覺得很不真實啊，Mr Fernandez。」

 

將小小的盒子平放在榻榻米上，Yuzu盤腿而坐並用一隻手托著下巴，房間裡一片寂靜，連冬天的雪花精靈也無法分享他的懊惱。

 

於是當Javier推開房門時，他看到一隻背對著自己的小狐狸，低著頭抱住雙腳坐在自己的行李箱前面。

 

「Yuzu？你不睡覺了嗎？」

 

「嗯？」被問到的人用氣音回道，他立即將小盒子塞到外套的口袋，轉過身抬頭看著Javier。

 

無論是用哪一個角度和Yuzu對視，只要他的小狐狸兩眼眨啊眨，自己就無力招架，巴不得為他奉上世界上最美的寶石。

 

Javier在內心嘆口氣，彎腰然後坐在小狐狸旁邊，摸了摸他的頭髮說：「火鍋已經準備好了，你要不要下去跟我們一起等？」

 

蘿蔔、豆腐、蟹柳、豬肉……它們都在鍋裡等待Yuzu夾起來，這些實在的誘惑，比起Yuzu口袋裡的小盒子始終有一點優勢，讓他心裡的烏雲漸漸被驅散。

 

Javier看著小狐狸的表情從疑惑到服從，最後用力地點點頭，向他伸出手，理所當然得讓Javier吐槽：「我比較老啊，不是應該由你把我拉起來嗎？」

 

Yuzu拍拍自己和Javier的褲子，然後說：「我也老了，我是叔叔，Javi是爺爺。『嗚嗚Yuzu我的腰很痛你幫我按摩』。」

 

小狐狸皺起臉，將雙手握成拳頭轉了轉，浮誇的哭泣臉讓被模仿的人再次出手，不過這次他抱住了小狐狸的腰，並湊近了他的耳邊。

 

「你要是明天腰痛，我可不會幫你按摩。」

 

「哦？」小狐狸瞪大了眼睛，他一向不害怕西班牙人自信滿滿地下戰書，從第一次同場較量開始。「我會叫媽媽幫你準備好沙發的棉被，明天你的腰不會太痛。」

 

Javier聽到關鍵詞馬上陳情抗議：「我又要睡沙發？你回來多倫多之前我都沒有睡在床上了！」

 

獨自在雙人床上入睡的孤單，就像一團不會動的雨雲，伏在他們倆的床頭。受不了的Javier於是將自己的枕頭和被子搬到客廳，放任一雙腳丫都露在沙發外，自願當上廳長一星期。

 

「我只知道你讓Effie幾天也睡不好呢。」

 

當時踏進家門看到這幕的Yuzu也哭笑不得，他既不想在深夜時分吵醒多半撐了很久才入睡的Javier，也不忍見到Effie跟他的主人「搶地盤」。

 

結果Yuzu只得將野餐用的餐墊攤開在地毯上，將他的「床」鋪好後，設定了一個早上六點的鬧鐘，然後輕聲哄著Effie，讓她可以在更舒適的窩裡睡覺。

 

辯論的結局總是Javier講不過Yuzu，直接將雙手放在他的肩上，將他轉過身往門外走：「好了好了你最疼Effie，現在麻煩你也疼一下我們的胃袋快下樓吧。」

 

 

 

兩人回到客廳時，餐桌上已經放好兩個鍋和各種材料。一個是家家戶戶必備的金色湯鍋，盛放著已經開始冒出泡泡的魚湯；一個是Javier買的橙紅色Le Creust鍋，傳出了陣陣濃郁的香氣，並由姊姊拿著勺子把關，一邊看著手機一邊攪拌芝士湯，旁邊的父親也躍躍欲試。

 

包圍著湯鍋的幾隻白色大碟子上，放了麵包、南瓜、西蘭花、肉腸和蘑菇，小時候要用搶才夾到的牛肉和豬肉也各佔一碟，綠色的代表則有兩盤翠綠的白菜和高麗菜，點點小水珠凝結在菜葉面上，它們和座上的羽生家一同等待啪嗒啪嗒的聲音響起。

 

為了應付今晚的盛宴，餐桌內嵌的半塊木板也被拉出來，座位因此與早餐時的有點不同。羽生家父母並列主人席，Saya坐在右邊，左邊的兩張椅子自然是留給他們倆。

 

沒有被關上的電視，正好進入晚間新聞的畫面，母親皺眉頭，她拿起了遙控器問道：「要關掉嗎？」

 

Yuzu搖搖頭，家裡其他人也聳聳肩，所以母親只將電視機的聲量稍作收細，讓旁白情緒化的演說淪為背景音樂。

 

以前看到日本新聞時，Yuzu總會有點不自在，不想被媒體營造的羽生選手模糊生活的界線。

 

現在Yuzu始終是替代不了的媒體焦點，但是因為同檯吃飯的都是看著他成長、和他生活的家人，他可以不再為那些搏版面的標題和千篇一律的提問費神，而是專心思考辛勞過後如何享受現在平凡的時光。

 

芝士濃厚的香氣漸漸在飯桌上飄散，寸寸煙縷從金色湯鍋鑽出來，提醒大家好戲才剛開始。

 

Yuzu將雙手放在大腿上，兩眼像計算機一樣飛快地為他的火鍋戰略佈局，再看了看身邊的Javier，似乎對於「真湯不露相」的魚鍋更有興趣。

 

規劃好起筷路線的兩人將視線收回，再次回到彼此身上。禁不住好奇的Javier先挑了挑眉，湊近到Yuzu身邊，以往比賽前偷瞄對方曲目順序的壞習慣始終改不了。

 

「一會兒我夾一塊大的魚肉，分一點給你。」

 

Yuzu點點頭，身經百戰的西班牙人在家裡已經習慣幫他的伴侶挑魚骨，不過在外頭Yuzu都堅持由自己來，於是在朋友面前他們都會下意識鬥快，這讓Javier有點自豪但又有點委屈。

 

兩人瞄了父親和姊姊一眼，他們輕輕點頭了，接下來就欠家裡的大王首肯。

 

論撒嬌功力，Javier自問還是比不上他的伴侶。當年第一次在練習後帶他出去吃晚飯，都是自己賠笑著開口，加上Yuzu用軟軟的語調保證自己回家會洗碗，母親才在思忖片刻後點頭。

 

 

 

「等等，還有一件事未做呢。」

 

「登登！」

 

爸爸戴上了金色的圓錐形帽子，他與嘻嘻笑的Saya一起拉開了一串三角形的拉條彩旗，每一面的顏色也不一樣。

 

 

賀！Yuzu Grand Prix Final、Javi Revolution on Ice大成功！

 

 

除了金色馬克筆的字跡神氣飛揚，有些彩旗上則被畫了各種跟他們相關的圖案，從一面金牌開始，穿著不同表演服的維尼和米奇，以兩雙冰鞋結束。

 

「欸、什麼時候？」

 

被慶祝的兩名當事人臉上驚訝的弧度漸漸融化成笑容，這邊廂父親和姊姊滿意地看著他們驚喜的表情，那邊廂母親已經拿出年代久遠的啡色拍立得，笑得一臉甜美。

 

「天啊，我沒想到你們家的人那麼酷。」Javier像發現了新的玩具一樣，

 

「啊真是的—」Yuzu歪頭笑著，他沒轍地反擊：「又不是特別的日子，為什麼搞得那麼隆重啊！」

 

母親一邊設定鏡頭，一邊回道：「當然特別了，我們今年第一頓吃的火鍋，爸爸來拿好相機。」

 

她把相機交給丈夫，輕笑道「站到後面我的臉看起來比較小」，隨即走到Javi和Yuzu後面，將手放在兩個兒子的肩上，Saya也拿著拉條彩旗站在母親旁邊。

 

「等等爸爸，你還戴著帽子就把Javi的樣子完全擋住啊！」

 

一隻手已經把相機舉高的父親「哎呀」了一聲，Yuzu沒好氣地搖搖頭，伸手幫父親摘下帽子，並把它放在自己的兩腿上。

 

Javier見狀笑了笑，他摟住了Yuzu的腰，兩人分別舉起各自左手和右手的食指，這個數字始終是他們最愛的。

 

「來，笑囉—」

 

祝福語就在兩人的頭上飄啊飄，彷彿心願都有了歸處。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正有點位置，就在這裡分享一下寫這篇文時的歌單：
> 
> Shawn Mendes-Fallin' All In You (正港多倫多男神!會彈結他會唱歌還會玩Ice Hockey!)  
> Wanting - Everything in the World/Hideaway/Today (整張專輯都超好聽der)  
> back number - クリスマスソング (這不需要我多講了吧，就冬天歌啊XD)  
> One Direction - Night Changes 
> 
> 其實斷斷續續還有切其他歌來聽，但主要還是loop這幾首，大家也可以分享一下會聽什麼歌....(等等，五月天的「什麼歌」也是蠻暖的)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理想是豐滿的，現實是骨感的，
> 
> 但是，未來是有無限可能性的。
> 
> 也許春天正在走來呢～

「啊—魚湯真的很好喝，我的肚子圓滿了。」

 

Yuzu作勢要往Javier的肚子搥下去，有點氣憤地說：「Javi剛剛喝得太誇張了，整整五碗湯。爸爸媽媽都以為我們在加拿大吃不好。」

 

Javier抓住了枕邊人的手放到他的腰邊，自己也摟過對方的腰說著：「唉，以前我們不知道有那種湯料，不過我今天問了媽媽，回去我會試試看做一遍。」

 

今天兩人都沒有補眠，吃到後半段時動作顯然有點放緩，差點把剛放進鍋裡的青菜就吃下去。雖然湯過五巡後才十點，清談節目還排著隊播放，不過父母和姊姊都知道他們的體力漸趨透支，讓他們早點去休息。

 

不過睡意永遠是一種狡猾的感知，當他們輪流跑去洗澡之後，再次鑽回被窩裡時，一天的疲倦像被密雲擋住的太陽一樣驟然消失。

 

兩人也沒打算要做什麼，就只是側躺著，面對面聊天。暗自數著對方長了多少根白頭髮，擔心眼睛的紅筋是不是又開始不安份，臉有沒有瘦下來。

 

沒有理由的，當Yuzu的笑容慢慢成形時，Javier的嘴角就會漸漸上揚，多年的相處，已經令他們習慣在彼此的眼中見到一樣的喜悅。

 

 

別人總說與你朝夕相處的人看不出你的變化，這一點卻不適用在從初見就習慣觀察對方的兩人身上。單憑上冰時的四目相匯，他們已經可以預想彼此當日的練習狀態。

 

於是大伙兒都在聆聽綵排的流程時，他們會隨時自然地抱住對方；即使站在數百支鏡頭前面肩披國旗、頸繫金牌，他也會輕聲確認旁邊的你狀態如何。

 

起初留意對方，是出於運動員的直覺，漸漸演變成Rink mate的自覺，最後明白這是對於心上人的感覺。

 

在那些過於體貼的在意未被命名時，還跟他們一起練習的Nam曾經感慨：「得了吧，Yuzu冷冰冰時只有你敢待在他身邊，他也只接受你這個Idiot靠近，你們應該為了世界和平在一起啊。」

 

當然，Javier不覺得世界有因為他和Yuzu認定彼此後變得平靜。巴塞隆納還在跟中央政府鬧別扭，Golden Skate上對Yuzu每場比賽的爭論依然燒得轟轟烈烈。

 

不過Super Javi最想守護的人已經在他懷裡了，曾經只有浮光掠影的的小星球終於開出絢爛的果實，除了全心全意去珍惜他還有其他責任嗎？

 

 

「現在、」Javier又往前湊近了一點，他的臉幾乎佔據了Yuzu的視野。

 

「你要告訴我下午時在煩惱什麼嗎？小王子。」

 

早上起床時因為八爪魚纏功失效，Yuzu搶走了他的牙膏不給他梳洗。好不容易成功洗一把臉，回到床邊Yuzu已經大字形攤著不動，最後Javier使出他最害怕的公主抱，Yuzu才飛快地衝到盥洗室。

 

一起逛完超級市場回來的路上，Yuzu還是會跟他開玩笑。他跟母親和姊姊提起兩人第一次在加拿大的公寓下廚，因為顧著看西班牙的Junior選手比賽而沒看好爐火，所以自己搞砸了都是Javier的錯。

 

回到家裡Javier見到Yuzu一直在揉眼睛，可憐巴巴的樣子讓Javier趕緊偷渡一個布丁到Yuzu的手中，讓他吃完就睡一下，過一會兒會回房間看他。

 

作為羽生結弦行為學首屈一指的專家，Dr Fernandez肯定在他忙於洗魚切菜時，有人因為睡不著開始魂遊太虛，可能是下季的曲目、暑假的見面會、幫忙編製的舞步……結果反而被自己的想像泡泡被困住了。

 

「小事。」

 

應該說，是被一件小東西打亂了他的心神，蠻麻煩的事。

 

Javier用一隻手撐住腦袋，輕描淡寫地問道：「會讓你剛剛吃火鍋時差點忘了加雞蛋的，會是小事？嗯？」

 

Yuzu也跟著做出相同的動作，兩個人的視線再次回到同一水平，他直視著自信滿滿的西班牙男人，仍然躲在被子下的另一隻手在口袋裡拿著小盒子不停打轉。

 

 

雖然Yuzu知道家人已經默認Javier的身份，但是有些話一旦說出了，兩人的生活就會有不可逆轉的改變。

 

冰迷說過羽生結弦就是風暴，他不怕命運向他拋出再多的戲碼，要不要踏上這個舞台，只有他自己說了算。

 

而現在，這個名為「家庭」的新舞台出現了，美輪美奐的回憶水晶球倒映出從稚氣到成熟的兩人，包圍著站在台上的另一主角。

 

我要站上去嗎？

 

從此看的景色都有另一個人與他分享，說出來的話都會被另一個人聽見，緊張的心情都有另一個人察覺。

 

我有不逃跑的自信嗎？

 

Yuzu吞了一下口水，Javier也隨著他的表情而將笑容慢慢收歛起來，眼中的期待漸漸被燃亮，兩人彷彿聽到急速的心跳聲在耳邊跳動。

 

 

習慣了要先拔頭籌，Yuzu搶在Javier之前先盤腿而坐，等到對方手忙腳亂地做出同樣的座姿，他再正式地宣佈將軍。

 

「我知道你的計劃了。」`

 

Javier用力地眨了眨眼，Yuzu理解這是因為他悉心準備的驚喜一下子就被自己發現了。

 

但是，第一句的坦誠出口了，他的心意就像倒進透明罐子的七彩糖果，蘊含各種感情又透明清澈。

 

他只得將兩手握成拳頭，放在大腿上繼續說道。

 

 

「當你問我想不想在一起時，我就答應了。我想像過很多次，如果，真的有這一天，我不能給一個令我自己丟臉的回答，也不能讓Javi感到困惑。

 

可是，我一開始對兩個人在一起時不是了解很多，只是覺得成為戀人之後，就是更常和Javi一起吃飯、聊天、散步，偶爾會因為有一段時間不見面就想念你。

 

在此之外，Javi會理解我的生活，我也不應該打擾Javi。

 

過了一段時間後，我突然覺得這種關係很疲累。

 

我做每一件事時，都會先想到這樣會不會影響Javi的心情。如果沒辦法知道Javi最近在做什麼，聊天時只是噓寒問暖就沒有意義。

 

我好像無時無刻都在跟自己比賽，你連續幾天很忙所以只能跟我講幾句話時，我會—我會覺得完蛋了……」

 

 

「我也差點把我們的關係搞砸了，因為我當時還是不夠明白自己應該做的事。」

 

 

Javier怎麼可能忘記那段聚少離多的日子呢？過去一段關係的失敗，令他花費了好幾倍的時間，才敢站到Yuzu面前，問他願不願意和自己在一起。

 

只是對方點頭所帶來的喜悅，很快隨著實際的距離而殆盡。昔日的矛盾在他的心頭不停打轉，在他腦中指劃出無數條前路，卻沒有人能告訴他走下去的風險。

 

他不能只伸出雙臂抱住男孩，就讓對方向自己傾訴心中的不安和疑惑，他也不相信只靠玩玩猜拳，就讓男孩真正的快樂。

 

可是他真的害怕啊，怕自己的關心成了男孩耳中的聒噪，怕自己的樂觀成了男孩眼中的無知，怕自己的信任成了男孩心想的冷漠。

 

曾經他想用實力證明自己配得上世界女王，所以他選擇在異鄉埋頭苦幹。當時他想著只要放假時一起團聚，還是可以為她和孩子留下美好回憶。結果兩面金牌到手了，她卻只留下道別的擁抱，和一句溫柔又疏離的「好好生活」。

 

「Javi說過吧，兩個人在一起應該無憂無慮，去看最美的景色，去過最自由的時間。」

 

Javier點了點頭，笑容包含了對自己和對戀人的驕傲。「而我們做到的，比我想像中的更多，因為有你在，Yuzu。」

 

一開始是在Yuzu沒有比賽時飛到多倫多的探望，然後是兩人在休賽季時有意無意的日程重疊，最後是為了照顧同樣在外地打拼的孩子而留下來。

 

「一起生活」從來不是一蹴即就的動作，而是一個需要經營和爭取的過程。這種百分之九十的和平，教會他們惶恐和珍惜，既將他們分隔兩地，又給予他們自在相處的時光。

 

並不是說兩個人手牽手就會克服所有困難，而是因為有了對方的相信，自己也被賦予無所不能的勇氣，直視前方。

 

而現在他們倆站在準備改變方向的十字路口，接下來要走的可能是陡峭的革命之路，或者是平淡樸素的林間小徑。

 

 

Javier輕輕呼了一口氣，他用自己同樣在微微顫抖的手，覆上了Yuzu仍然以些微的幅度捏著大腿的手，用他最輕柔的力度，安撫和自己同樣緊張不已的戀人。

 

「我想和你成為真正的家人，Yuzu。」

 

Yuzu用力地吸了一下鼻子，眼眶通紅的他不敢亂動，在這重要的時刻哭得淚流滿面實在太不像樣了。

 

「只要你喜歡，我們可以不註冊、不辦婚禮，也不需要跟誰報備—噢，除了我們的家人，還是得讓他們慶祝一下。」

 

Yuzu不斷點頭，然後又因為男人最後的補充而笑了。

 

雖然淚水還是不聽話地在臉上撒野，害他忙碌地抹乾臉頰，但是他聽到抱著自己的Javier不斷發出故作輕鬆的笑聲，內心的難為情終於找到下台階。

 

「你的驚喜TCS分數太低了，沒有Transition，一開始跳空了還自己在發呆。」

 

即使已經被抱在懷裡，Yuzu始終不服輸地說著。天知道他為什麼感覺比當年從第五名搶回金牌並破世界紀錄還疲倦，大概是因為現在發生的事又一次重塑了他的世界吧。

 

「前提是我已經完成了曲目啊。」

 

Yuzu疑惑地抬起頭，看著Javier輕輕將他放開，小狐狸用試探的眼神詢問，隨著Javier的眼神，拿起了一直被晾著的小盒子。

 

黑色天鵝絨的盒子又一次躺在他的手上，再次詢問他是否願意打開這個盒子蘊藏的未來。

 

看著Yuzu的神情再次變得認真，盒子緩緩被打開，Javier想起了今天他在超市，跟Yuzu母親在電話另一頭的父親報備了自己的決定後，母親對他說的一番話。

 

「不知道是我們這家人的性子都這樣，抑或做父母的都比較貪心。起初只是希望孩子可以健康快樂地生活，

 

到了他開始學溜冰，又期盼哪天他的努力會得到回報吧；

 

在他得到那些榮耀之後，又開始煩悶將來他能夠自己好好生活嗎……

 

這孩子一直都在回報別人的心意，視其他人的夢想比自己的更重要。他第一次為了自己而開口要爭取的，就是去加拿大溜冰，跟你一起練習。

 

所以呢Javier，如果你願意之後也成為這孩子的勇氣，支持這孩子做任何對他而言是快樂的決定，對我們父母來說，也是最幸福的事了。」

 

我會成為他的勇氣，使他既能無所畏懼地前進，也可以隨時停下來。無論是哪種抉擇，我也與他同行。

 

Javier將玫瑰金色的戒指套在Yuzu的無名指上，兩人都將自己的臉埋進對方的肩上，聽見對方的低笑聲，隨即又將彼此抱得更緊。

 

 

一條簇新的鑰匙在盒子裡靜靜躺著，它是他們在人海中的避風港，又是他們窮盡一生去守護的堡壘。

 

它是他們共度的未來每一個春夏秋冬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的第十篇Yuzuvier，就是這篇從母親節寫到父親節（兼本人生日），再過了盂蘭節（？？）的超長短篇（？？）。我的小天鵝大珍雞，我發誓我一開始只是因為和家人吃了一頓火鍋，所以就想寫他們一家人吃火鍋，誰告訴我要寫求婚的？嗯？哪個腦細胞不要出來負責一下嗎？？
> 
> 然後FaOI的瘋狂閃光完全打住了我的施工，全心全意投入天女大人和鬥牛士先生的神仙戀愛QAQ冷靜下來了一陣子，那邊廂SNS攻防戰又沒有停下來，我的小心臟啊（捂胸口）
> 
> BUT，人生還好有一個BUT，我還是出了比吃奶的力氣，寫—完—了。
> 
> 如果我有更好的文筆，我想把世上最美的祝福都送給他們倆。日子還是很長，我會繼續寫更多幸福快樂的他們^q^，一百篇裡面就算只有一篇的心意能讓老天爺知曉，我也算是不枉此行了（雙手合十）


End file.
